Broken Dandelions and wings
by StickWithaPsuedonym
Summary: Milori just broke his wing. He knew the joys of flight. The new Winter fairy in Pixie hollow never even had wings, and thus is an outcast. Will he ever be accepted? Can he find someone who cares about him? Will even Tinkerbell accept him? ... Bad Summary. Please read.


**Ah... Uhm... Please enjoy.**

**I quite enjoy making disclaimers, so...**

**Vidia will become a light fairy before I own Tinkerbell.**

* * *

A soft light illuminated the room as the mother carried her only son into his room, the tiny baby making a muffled crying sound from the clothe he had buried his head into. The sound only became louder when his mother pulled him away from her, and then even louder when he felt his fabric covering his mothers pale shoulders slip from his grasp and his body get laid down on the soft, comfy cushion that covered the crib that he slept in. His cries were silenced when he saw his mother pull out a large, stuffed toy owl and gave it to him. His cries were, instead, replaced with a joyous laugh.

That laugh, being the child's first, traveled outside, and through a dandelion, which gave one of it's fluffs as a carrier for the child's joy to pixie hollow. The fluff swooped majestically through the air. It floated on and on, eventually under a large pine tree. Under that tree, an accident occurred. Just when the Dandelion fluff had passed under a branch, a pinecone fell, injuring the carrier fluff, but not off setting the course it was taking, or causing the fluff to plummet to the ground where it would be eternally stuck, unable to get to pixie hollow.

The fluff floated on with more difficulty than there should have been, due to it's new injury. It got to Pixie hollow, but before it could get close to the Pixie dust Tree, it changed courses. The wing blew it away from the tree, towards another part of Pixie Hollow, a colder part. It crossed the border quickly, and got a few feet into the woods before winter fairies, already sensing a child's laugh on it's way, came to help guide the small white fluff to the Pixie Dust Falls. A Frost fairy was paving it's way, covering it's path with shimmering frost, all the way to the falls, where the fluff finally rested on the edge.

The winter Dust Fairy came over to the Dandelion, and sprinkled pixie dust on it. Where there was previously the seed of a plant, sat a small sparrow man with hair as white as the snow surrounding him. He looked up, blinking his bright red eyes at what he saw. Fairies. Fairies everywhere. He didn't greet them like most newborn fairies would, instead he stayed quiet, either in fear of the new fairies, awe, or both.

A large white bird suddenly landed near by, and off came a tall winter fairy.

"born of laughter, clothed of cheer, happiness has brought you here," The tall Sparrow-man said, kneeling down to see the newborn better, though the little one just tried to scoot away from him, "I'm Lord Milori." he added gently, seeing the new Sparrow-man's fear.

The small Sparrowman just nodded, as he didn't have a name yet to introduce himself with. Milori gestured for the newborn to come over to him, but he just kept scooting away from The Winter Lord. He wasn't sure what he thought about the fairies that surrounded him, and Lord Milori, white he didn't seem to pose a threat, was trying to approach the small fairy a bit to quickly for his comfort. He tilted his head upward at the fairies above him, to see a fairy with long black hair ushering him forward, a friendly look on her face. After seeing someone other than Lord Milori trying to get him to go over to the Long of Winter, he stood up and took a very hesitant step forward. After seeing someone else gesturing him toward The Great Sparrow Man, It Seemed More Like Milori wasn't a mass murderer or Something To The New Winter fairy.

"Come over here and let me see your wings, young one," Milori said gently as the Winter Fairy approached. He got close to the lord of winter, and then turned around so that Milori was to his back.

"He... Has no wings...," Milori said, louder than he had intended to, letting every fairy around The Pixie Dust Falls to hear, and causing several fairies to whisper among themselves about the new fairy, "Lyric, were there any problems with the Dandelion that carried him here?"

"Welll... Come to think of it, it was broken," a male voice called from not far away.

The small new fairy looked over his shoulder to see that it was true, he had absolutely no wings. He frantically looked around, trying to see if he could find another fairy that had the same problem, minus Milori, who seemed to already have no wings, or at least a broken one. He couldn't find a single other fairy or Sparrow man with the same problem he had. When he couldn't find one, tears ran down his pale cheeks. He had no wings. He was a freak who couldn't fly, unlike every other fairy he could see around him.

"I'll talk to Queen Clarion about this, don't worry, she might be able to help," Milori said, attempting to comfort the young Winter Fairy with a hug, before pulling away and saying, "Go, find your talent."

It was then that the new fairy noticed something... Large hunks of ice surrounded him, each with something different on it. He walked away from Milori slowly, over to the closest one, a Snowflake. He reached out to touch it, but the Snowflake just crumpled away. He looked up at the snow fairies, who were smiling, showing that the snowflake crumpling away happened frequently- Snow wasn't everyone's talent. Next he walked towards a leaf covered in frost. He slowly reached towards it, but the frost melted away before he could even touch it. He looked around, checking to see how many other talents there were, as if making sure he hadn't just ran out of options that he could be. There were many more, more than he could count. He proceeded to walk towards a clump of white fur, which then turned brown when he touched it. Next a cloud, that disappeared after he touched it, too.

Then he got to a piece of ice, expecting it to disappear, too. But when he laid his hand on it, it floated up around his body and glowed.

"Welcome our new Glacier fairy, Alistair!" Lord Milori announced with a gesture towards the new, abnormally small glacier fairy.

"Ali...stair...," The new, abnormally small glacier fairy mumbled, taking in his new name. He liked it. It seemed quite fitting, somehow.

"Come, Alistair. Get on my owl. We need to go to the border to check and see if you can cross without harm," Milori said gently, seeing as Alistair was currently quite scared of him for some reason.

And Alistair obeyed.

* * *

**Such an epic ending... I might just cry...**

**Andway, please review!**

**-Akati**


End file.
